NII SAN
by Kadajspira
Summary: Riku vive el día a día arrastrando un miedo de su infancia que cada vez se vuelve más real. Sin saber que su hermano Kadaj vive un tormento mayor. Ambos anhelan la compañía mutua. esperando que está acabe con su agonía diaria, pero es posible que con su reencuentro sólo se sumen más problemas. Yaoi. Kadaj/Riku , Sephiroth/Kadaj , etc. Advertencia: Incest & Twincest


NII-SAN

"Pesadillas… qué son sino el miedo que oprime nuestro corazón y dificulta nuestra respiración en sueños. Algunos dicen que son la representación de nuestros peores miedos, otros que son deseos desde lo más oscuro de nuestro subconsciente, y, supersticiosamente, algunos dicen que en los sueños y pesadillas se encuentran premoniciones ocultas de forma abstracta."

"Gran parte de toda mi infancia, he tenido una pesadilla recurrente. Una que me helaba la sangre con sólo rememorarla. La primera vez que invadió mis sueños fue la noche en que lo conocí. Llegó a la casa en brazos de una mujer esbelta y bella, la misma mujer que me había llevado a mí meses atrás, y fue puesto frente a mí casi como si los espectadores disfrutaran contemplando mi asombrada expresión. Él era idéntico a mí; era como verse a un espejo. Me recorrió una sensación familiar, cálida, aunque en ese momento no lo entendí. Cuando crecí lo suficiente comprendí quien era esa persona tan 'familiar'. Era mi hermano…"

"Con una sonrisa vaga sobre su rostro y una risita encantadora, siempre supo destacar más que yo, que era de mantener un perfil bajo debido a mi personalidad tímida tan infantil. Pero no estaba celoso, todo lo contrario, lo admiraba. Y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en lo único que me importaba, en lo único que pensaba, y en lo único que amaba. Él era mi todo. Y aunque estando a su lado mi temor era nulo, cuando conciliaba el sueño lejos de él, la pesadilla que había comenzado con su llegada volvía a hacerse presente."

"Toda esa oscuridad consumiendo rápidamente lo poco que mis ojos llegaban a ver, y esa voz. Tan tétrica y desconsolada, pidiendo algo que jamás llegaba a entender, pero que mientras más tiempo tardaba en despertar más cercana se volvía, acelerando frenéticamente mi corazón mientras se acumulaba el miedo en mi pecho lentamente. Despertaba cuando la sensación se volvía tan insoportable que me parecía morir. Y lo único que se me ocurría hacer era buscar protección en el dormitorio de mi hermano menor. Así es, yo era mayor que él por unos meses, pero siempre fue él quien terminaba consolándome, defendiéndome y cargando con la culpa de mis errores. De hecho, él era el más maduro de los cinco, considerando que nuestros hermanos mayores nos llevaban cuatro años de diferencia. Por esta razón, era de esperar que él estuviera allí velando mi sueño cuando mi temor a la oscuridad se volvió inminente."

"Viví de esa forma durante años, con miedo a dormir y de permanecer lejos de él. Preguntándome por qué esas pesadillas sólo me atormentaban a mí, por qué era el único que debía soportar esa tortura. Y mientras más intenso se volvía mi sufrimiento, más enfermizo se volvía mi cariño por él, quien era el único que podía hacer que mi dolor cesase. Confundido o no, comencé a enamorarme de la amabilidad con la que me trataba, la comprensión en sus palabras, el suave tacto con el que me consolaba. Pero después comencé a amar sus ojos, su cabello, su piel. La simple idea infantil de creerlo 'lindo' me hizo sentir extraño y por instinto quise ocultarlo, más no entendí a esa edad el porqué. Me bastaba con estar en silencio a su lado, y cada tanto, tomarle la mano, sin que nadie nos viera de forma extraña. Después de todo, que tan extraño se vería tomarle la mano a tu hermano."

"Todo continuaba su rumbo normalmente, y yo, era relativamente feliz. Pasaba los días con una tímida pero alegre sonrisa sobre los labios, y durante las noches, lo tenía a él para consolarme, ya que la pesadilla no daba paso a atrás, y no por ser repetitiva había dejado de ser menos aterradora. De hecho, cada vez la voz distorsionada se volvía más clara, y pronto pude diferenciar mi nombre saliendo de uno de sus tétricos suspiros. Me llamaba lastimosamente, sufriendo, casi rogando. El día que escuché claramente la voz de esa niña, me encontraba durmiendo en la cama de mis padres adoptivos, delirando de fiebre, padeciendo una gripe que me había obligado a separarme de 'él'. Esa noche desperté sudando frío y buscando desesperadamente su compañía. 'Escapé' de la habitación de mis padres para estar a su lado, y en su habitación fue en donde me encontraron por la mañana. El día que mi padre comenzó a sospechar y también el día en que yo comencé a odiarlo."

"Mi padre, Katz Morgan, era uno de los científicos encargados de cuidarnos junto con la bella mujer a la que nos gustaba llamar madre: Lucrecia Crescent."

"A pesar de que la relación debía ser estrictamente 'especialista' y 'conejillo de indias', nosotros, éramos sólo niños. Y anhelábamos la idea de una familia completa; feliz si se pudiera. Por lo que ellos decidieron ablandar el tedioso procedimiento dejándose llamar 'papá y mamá'."

"Nuestra vida no era normal, pero en ese momento, yo no podía imaginarme otra realidad. No conocía la forma de vida de otros niños ni como vivía una familia que no fuera la mía. El aislamiento era parte de la investigación de mis padres. Vivíamos en una isla sin nombre a la que habíamos bautizado 'Destino' al haber escuchado pronunciar tal palabra a Lucrecia, nuestra madre. La casa en la que vivíamos era la única en toda la isla. Por lo que no teníamos contacto alguno con nadie."

"Las muestras de sangre matutinas, las inyecciones que dejaban hileras de pinchazos en nuestros brazos y las extrañas pastillas que tomábamos por la tarde, no eran más que parte de la rutina diaria a la que ya veníamos muy acostumbrados."

"Ellos eran sólo científicos, estudiándonos como si fuéramos animales. No nos tenían ningún aprecio, ningún respeto. Fue por eso que me sorprendió que mi padre comenzara a perseguirme, a evaluarme fuera de lo que era su investigación, a alejarme de mi hermano cuando notó el gran afecto que le tenía. Me sentí invadido por primera vez cuando me lo preguntó directamente; casi acusándome, pidiéndome a gritos iracundos que olvide lo que sentía por 'él'. Como si eso fuera posible."

"Por primera vez, no permanecí en silencio, no bajé la cabeza, no asentí de forma sumisa. Me levanté de mi lugar y le grité:"

"- Amo a Kadaj-"

"Fue la primera vez que él me golpeó, y también la última. En ese momento creí que Lucrecia había intervenido para protegerme, pero la realidad era, que sólo había visto una falla en el 'protocolo'. Ese día estuvo hablando por teléfono durante horas, con palabras que, en su mayoría, aún no conozco ni recuerdo. Pero sé que ese día reportó el comportamiento de nuestro padre."

"- Comprometido emocionalmente- alegó ella al teléfono asintiendo ante la respuesta para luego colgar."

"Mi madre, llámelo compensación, me permitió dormir en la habitación de mi hermano esa noche, poniendo como excusa que mi habitación necesitaba ser aseada. Aunque por dentro, lo que quería, era que yo olvidase lo ocurrido con mi padre."

"De todas formas me fui feliz a conciliar el sueño, deseoso de escuchar sus quejas habituales respecto a mi temor por la oscuridad, que siempre lo obligaban a permanecer despierto hasta que yo me durmiera. Sin embargo, esa misma noche, cuando conseguí por fin dormirme, inusualmente soñé con 'ella'."

"Suspiraba mi nombre en un llanto espectral, comiéndose la luz a mi alrededor en un crujido insoportable, trepando y pintando de negro todo a lo que me rodeaba; no veía nada. Solo era yo y esa voz cada vez más cercana a mis espaldas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando despertar. Era una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla. Pero cuando abrí los ojos… me vi reflejado en los de ella. Esos ojos carmín, inertes, que temblaban dolorosos frente a los míos. Su rostro de piel pálida que comenzaba a desprenderse de su carne putrefacta, sus labios secos y morados, apretados entre sí. Y su cabello, indistinguible en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba."

"No podía articular palabra, no podía despertar, no podía moverme. Sólo me quedaba mirarla, mientras moría lentamente de miedo."

"- Riku- pronunció de forma rasposa mi nombre, consiguiendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y el cabello se me erizara."

"Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en la garganta, alarmando a mi hermano, quien me acompañó preocupado en lo que restaba de la noche consolándome como podía, pero sin saber realmente que hacer. Me repetía 'fue una pesadilla, sólo eso', a lo que yo asentía con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de dejar de rememorar el rostro de aquella niña que me atormentaba. Quería creer que había sido eso solamente; una pesadilla. Pero en el fondo, siempre supe era un presagio; un mal presagio."

Se detuvo, imaginando como podría terminar de escribir sus memorias en ese añejo cuaderno que había encontrado en el laboratorio de su madre. Jugó con el bolígrafo balanceándolo entre sus dedos, y miró por la ventana contigua hacía la playa. Contemplando las aguas cristalinas tan calmas como siempre, era todo tan monótono ahora. Bajó la vista hacía lo único que parecía tener sentido ahora, y continuo escribiendo sus memorias.

"Fue la noche de luna nueva, cuando la oscuridad en la isla era tan profunda que apenas podíamos vernos los pies al caminar. Yo, que aun guardaba un gran temor hacía la oscuridad, acrecentado por mi reciente pesadilla, temblaba literalmente. Entonces Kadaj, decidió demostrarme que nada albergaba en la oscuridad, y prácticamente arrastrándome, consiguió sacarme de la casa y que camináramos torpemente sobre la arena hacia la playa solitaria de la isla. Apenas pude reconocer el mar negro del cielo, y eso me puso aún más nervioso. Con las manos temblorosas, me abracé a mí mismo, rogándole que volviéramos; suplicándole que volviera a casa conmigo. Pero no escuchó…"

"Por lo que con cara de espanto y enfado, comencé a caminar hacia la casa, esperando que él dejara de lado su terquedad y me acompañara. Pero no escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí, se negaba a sucumbir a mis deseos, y yo, me negaba a recorrer en soledad todo el camino de vuelta a la casa. Me volteé con una mueca extraña intentando divisarlo en la oscuridad. Apenas podía ver su chaleco blanco y cabello platinado. Estaba todo tan oscuro…"

"Iba a decir algo, a gritarle, a echarle bronca, a criticarlo. Pero nada de eso pudo salir de mis labios cuando presencié que una sombra se lo llevaba hasta donde mis ojos no alcanzaban a ver. Algo lo tomó y lo arrastró hacia la oscuridad de la isla. No podía verlo, sólo escuchar sus gritos ahogados alejándose rápidamente. Corrí, corrí en la dirección en la que se alejaba de mí, con el cuerpo entumecido de miedo. Pero no importaba cuanto corriera ni en qué dirección lo hiciera. Simplemente, cada vez estaba más lejos."

"Me tiré en la arena de rodillas, tomándome la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. 'Sólo es una pesadilla' me repetía a mí mismo, en un intento desesperado de despertar. Pero eso… era realidad."

Colocó la fecha en el final de la hoja y cerró el cuaderno con el alma escapándose de su cuerpo. Ya no tenía deseos de escribir, ya no tenía deseos de recordar. La angustia le había ganado, dejándolo sólo con su arrepentimiento. 'Debería haber hecho algo' era un pensamiento frecuente, pero estúpido. Kadaj, ya no estaba con él, sus hermanos mayores Loz y Yazoo, también habían sufrido el mismo destino. A todos se los habían llevado, menos a él.

La pesadilla había desaparecido de sus sueños después de aquella fatídica noche, porque para entonces, ésta había sido remplazada por la pesadilla que vivía cotidianamente. La soledad, la angustia, la incertidumbre.

- Todo fue mi culpa- respiró apretando el cuaderno que sostenía sobre su regazo.

10


End file.
